Silent Night
by Grace Hightower
Summary: A vampire alien is on the loose, and Rhys has kicked Gwen out. She finds comfort in the only other place she knows. Can Gwen and Jack save Cardiff's youth before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! So, this is my first Torchwood fanfiction, and I hope you all like it. Feel free to leave a comment or review. **

It was well after midnight when her mobile rang. Rhys was snoring next to her and Gwen was doing what she always did late at night-watching the moonlight drift across the wall opposite the bed. She glanced over at Rhys, but he was sound asleep. She longed for the night that he would touch her, brush his fingers against her skin, tell her that he loved her. She longed for him to hold her in the darkness and drive away the demons. Suddenly she realized that it wasn't just _Rhys _she wanted…it was anyone.

The soft vibration of her mobile interrupted this disturbing train of thought.

_Jack. _It was a short message that read _come to the Hub! New case. _

She was pulling on her cloths before the light on her cell phone faded into blackness.

…

" Third one this week." Tosh pronounced, gesturing to the plasma screen. A photograph of a young girl was displayed there, everything but her pale face covered in a white sheet. " Sucked dry."

" Vampire aliens?" Gwen asked, hardly surprised given what they dealt with on a regular basis. Jack gave a dark look towards the screen.

" They're ancient, horrible creatures. They suck the blood of virgins, targeting girls between the ages of nine and thirteen." Jack looked disgusted and Gwen tried to hide her anger. During her time as a police officer, she had seen and heard about some awful things: rape and mutilation, child abuse and neglect, torture. But this strange sadism rattled her to the bone.

" This is the latest victim. Susie Ranard, age eleven." Tosh informed them, looking mournful. " She went missing after school yesterday, found this morning in the woods near her house outside Cardiff."

" Sucked dry. God." Gwen observed the girl's pale features and imagined what she must have been like during life-jubilant, happy, like any other worriless tween. Gwen tried to think back to when she was that age. It scared her a little that she couldn't remember much-mostly trying to act cool and grownup with her friends and bouncing around to awful pop music. She glanced at Jack and wondered if he recalled being eleven. Probably not. His whole childhood was most likely lost in a jumble of time and space.

" Gwen, with me. We're going to go check the woods where she was found, see if we can find anything." He followed this with the usual " Gwen, with me."

As she followed him out of the Hub, Gwen recalled how Jack had once said to her _you'll never get tired of following me_. She jogged after him and realized this to be true.

…

The woods outside of Cardiff were cold and dreary in the October mist. An icy fog hovered over the dark trees, casting a chill even inside the SUV. The crime scene was swarming with police officers and forensic investigators. The blue and red lights flashed against the fog, creating an even creepier atmosphere.

Susie Ranards was lying on a bed of pine needles, paler than ice and dead as stone. There were two large holes piercing the side of her neck. A small trail of blood ran across the white skin, a sickening comparison. A light mist settled on their dark-colored coats. A bird cried loudly through the forest and its haunting cry echoed off the trees, sending a shiver down Gwen's spine. She fought the urge to grab Jack's arm.

_Stop it, Gwen. What's up with you lately? _She quickly shook it off and paced around the crime scene.

" Defiantly vampires." Jack pronounced softly. Another chill danced down Gwen's spine and gooseflesh pricked across her arms. It was like the stuff of nightmares, those scary stories you were told as a child and never forgot your whole life.

" Where are they?" She asked. Jack stood, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

" I don't know."

Somehow, that scared her worse than if Jack had given her an exact location. The thought that such violent and bloodthirsty creatures were loose in Cardiff was a terrifying thought. Even more so was the idea that no one else knew but the precious few at Torchwood.

As Gwen buckled her seatbelt in the passenger seat of the SUV, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. What would it be like to spend your entire life doing this? Discovering new monsters living among humans? She wondered how Jack lived with it.

" Gwen, are you alright?" Jack inquired from the driver's side. He looked worried.

" I'm fine." Gwen lied. " Perfectly fine."

She wasn't.

…

When she arrived at the flat just before midnight, Rhys was watching football on the tele and drinking beer. He glanced up when she walked in, but quickly turned his eyes back to the TV. Gwen took a seat next to him.

" Rhys, do you believe in vampires?" She asked. Rhys glanced over, clearly surprised.

" Vampires? No, of course not." He laughed, and to Gwen it didn't seem like the sporting, jolly chuckle he'd once had. It was almost cruel and demeaning. Gwen reminded herself that Rhys wasn't a mean man,that he was a good friend and loyal husband and that's why they had gotten married. Because he loved her.

" What if they weren't real?" She theorized. Rhys gave her a strange, almost annoyed look.

" What's up with you, Gwen? You never used to believe in all that superstitious stuff until you joined that special ops team." Rhys seemed almost angry with her. " What the hell do you do all day? Chase ghosts?"

Gwen tried not to act as hurt and betrayed as she felt.

" Something like that."

" Well, you're never home anymore. It's like you're not even my wife!"

" I have a job, Rhys." Gwen protested.

" SO DO I!" Rhys's voices rose to an angry pitch.

" Not like mine." Gwen regretted the words as soon as she had said them. Rhys's face flushed.

" It's all about you and your stupid job, isn't it? Maybe we never should have gotten married in the first place. We're never together anyway."

Rhys let out an angry breath and rose from the sofa. He walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Whether it was accidently or on purpose, the door slammed shut, efficiently halting their semi-argument. Gwen felt tears well in her eyes and wondered how exactly things had spiraled so out of control.

She felt sickened and confused. It was almost one in the morning, and she felt like she was suffocating inside the tiny flat. So she went the only other place she knew-Torchwood.

Inside the Hub, she felt a strange sense of calm wash over her. This was a place that she knew well, and it brought peace to her heart to be there. However, this sudden cheer lasted only a few seconds before she remembered her fight with Rhys and the cruel words they had tossed at each other.

The light in Jack's office was still on, and Gwen felt a sense of relief when she saw it.

_Jack is the only person I can trust right now, _she thought. _I should be able to trust Rhys too. _

But she couldn't. Because she and Rhys were fighting and he didn't trust her and she was a liar. Very well. She would lie her way to forever if it meant keeping her place here at Torchwood.

" Jack." She said softly. He glanced up at the sound of her voice, clearly surprised to see her there at such a late our.

" Gwen! What are you doing here?"

She paused inside the doorframe and crossed her arms. This moment wasn't exactly going as planned, and she was trying to speak but something heavy blocked her throat.

"Rhys and I had a fight and I left and-" She couldn't speak for the sudden tears that filled her eyes and the way that her throat stuck together. Jack was by her side in a flash, one arm around her shoulders. Every hidden feeling that Gwen had stored away for so long washed over her and she collapsed to the floor.

" Shhh." Jack sat down next to her and she felt his arms go around her. " Shh, it's okay."

Gwen buried her face in Jack's shirtfront, her fingers curling into the fabric.

" It's not okay, Jack. Rhys hates me." She sobbed, and she could feel her heart breaking. " He hates me."

" No." Jack whispered. " No one could hate you, Gwen."

She was leaning against him now, and Jack held her for a long time. Gwen found herself struggling to remember the last time that anyone had held her like that. Certainly not Rhys, and that broke her heart. He was her husband, wasn't he supposed to love her forever and all that crap?

" Oh, God, Jack." She slid her arms around his waist and held him tightly. Gwen felt at this moment that Jack Harkness was the only thing keeping her from going insane. Like a lost boat bobbing a rough sea, he was the unlikely anchor that held her fast. The thought comforted her.

" I should go." Gwen said regretfully. She didn't want to go, and she made no effort to move.

" No." Jack held her tighter. " No, Gwen, don't go."

She was grateful for any excuse to stay. She would have gladly stayed like this forever, curled against Jack on the floor of the office. There was something simple and easy about their relationship, something she had never felt with Rhys.

" Come to bed with me."

" What?" Gwen squawked. " No! I'm not sleeping with you, Jack." _Not tonight, anyways. _

" Shh, it's okay." Jack stood, pulling Gwen with him. " I promise I won't try anything. You have to sleep somewhere, and I never sleep anyway…"

Gwen allowed Jack to lead her through the Hub and into his tiny bedroom. The bed was neatly made, and judging by the looks of it, it hadn't been slept in for several nights. Gwen slowly unlaced her sneakers and shucked them off, then lay down miserably. Jack turned to go, but Gwen caught his hand.

" Please, just stay with me." She knew that with her tearstreaked face, watery eyes and wavering voice, she sounded and looked desperate and pathetic. She didn't care. Gwen longed for someone, anyone, to hold her and tell her that they loved her. Her heart ached with desire, and she knew that she didn't want to be alone tonight.

" Okay." Jack lay down next to her and Gwen curled against his chest.

" I'm really sorry about this, Jack. I just needed to get away."

He rubbed one hand up and down her arm.

" Away from Rhys, you mean."

" Yes." Gwen admitted. She felt like a slutty coward, running away from Rhys and straight into Jack's arms. But Rhys had made it clear that he was deeply unhappy with her work at Torchwood. And she loved her job more than she loved him right now.

Gwen laid her head on Jack's shoulder and inhaled deeply. She tried to memorize every single minute detail of this moment so that in a few days, when she was back in Rhys' bed and he was snoring instead of holding her and she was watching moonlight dance across the wall, she could remember this precious time.

" God, Jack. What am I doing?"

" You're lonely, Gwen. You've always been lonely." He muttered. Gwen curled into his arms and Jack held her, as if he somehow knew the pain he felt.

That night, for the first time in a long time, Gwen Cooper slept soundly.

**A/N: Sorry for the crap ending, but it's a tad late here-like, one in the morning late-and I must sleep! So please review and I'm sorry for making Rhys so mean in this one. I think he's a nice guy in the show, but I think Gwen and Jack belong together. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I hope that everyone enjoyed last chapter! I realized that I made a few grammatical errors and stuff, so please forgive me. **

At six-thirty, Gwen's mobile phone alarm clock went off. She jerked awake, only to find herself in an unfamiliar bed. Even worse, she was tangled around an unfamiliar someone, her face pressed into their neck.

" Jack." She breathed. At least she was fully clothed, Gwen thought dryly as the previous night's events flooded back to her. It would be something terribly _Jack _to seduce her at her weakest point.

Jack opened one eye and then blinked.

" Gwen…" He began awkwardly. She just stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

" I should go." And then she was gone, whipping around the corner and out of sight.

Outside, in the Hub, Gwen leaned against the cool metal wall and took several long breaths of air. She couldn't believe that she had done this. First fighting with Rhys, than running away from him and straight to Jack. What was wrong with her?

_Well who would you rather wake up next to-Rhys or Jack? _She wondered dryly. _Well Jack, duh. _

That thought scared her. As a constable with the police force, Gwen relied heavily on science and logic to do her job. The logical option here was Rhys. Overall, he was a pretty good guy. He loved her and he was a loyal husband. But somehow, her relationship-if you could call it that-with Jack felt _right_. He made Gwen feel alive, and that was something that Rhys fell far short of. The best that she could hope for with her husband was domestic dullness, a boring married life spent pretending to be happy. The thought broke her heart.

" Gwen." Jack appeared behind her and she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

" Jack, I'm really sorry about last night. Really, I am." Gwen began awkwardly. " I shouldn't have come to you. It probably gave you the wrong idea and I-"

" Stop it, Gwen." Jack instructed gently. " You don't have to apologize."

She bowed her head, wishing that she could say something, anything. But no words would come. In the end, Jack spoke first.

" Let's get moving. We have a vampire to catch."

…

High noon found Gwen and Jack back in the woods. Jack paced the exterior of the crime scene, appearing to be lost in thought.

" Is something the matter?" Gwen inquired.

" I've seen this before." Jack decided. Susie Ranards' body had long since been wheeled away by the CSI team. " This alien."

" Where?" Gwen asked. " Recently?"

" No, a long time ago. I was a young Time Agent. I was in Munich at the time, and there were all these girls dying. Young girls, virgins, getting their blood sucked dry. Everyone blamed sexual sadism-it wasn't talked about at the time, of course, but people knew. Rapes gone wrong, you know. But I heard the whispers, I knew that something else had happened. Aliens, vampire ones. They were Munich and now they're here."

Gwen felt chills race down her neck and spine. She shuffled closer to Jack.

" But why Cardiff? Why now?"

Jack slid his hands into his pockets and surveyed the eerily quiet woods.

" A long time ago I heard a story. One of the older Time Agents told me when I was new there. He said that once every hundred years the vampires would come to the nearest Rift. The Rift gives them immortality and energy that drinking blood can't." Jack paused. " That's why they're here now. It's been a hundred years and they need to be near the Rift."

Gwen shivered. Without realizing it, she had reached over and taken Jack's hand. He didn't pull away and neither did she.

" We should go back the Hub. Tosh can set up surveillance on places where the Rift is strongest." Jack said. He and Gwen walked back to the SUV, fingers interlaced. Their hold broke when Gwen slid into the passenger seat and Jack booted up the engine. She thought that she could still feel the imprint of his fingers on hers.

…

" Good news." Tosh announced several hours later. " The Rift will be strongest sometime around midnight tonight."

" That's good news?" Gwen demanded. Tosh shrugged.

"You guys will be the ones staking the Rift out. So waiting for one night is a sight better than waiting for three days."

Jack gave Gwen a slightly loony grin.

" C'mon, Gwen. Time for your first stakeout!"

…

" Why are we here again?" Gwen whispered into the darkness. They were parked just off the trail in the woods outside of Cardiff. A crescent moon hung low over the trees and everything sparkled in the silver half-light and the dew that had gathered. Jack raised infrared binoculars to his eyes, then lowered them. It was before nine o'clock, but everything was bathed in darkness.

" It's a stakeout, Gwen." Jack said.

" It's flippin cold in here is what it is." She decided.

" We can't risk turning the car on." Jack said. He shrugged off his RAF coat and handed it to her. " Here, take this." He paused for a moment. " It's not like I'm going to freeze to death."

She gratefully accepted the warm garment. The second she put it on she felt enveloped by it's warmth. It was rather like being inside a large woolen sleeping bag. She worked her arms through the sleeves and then curled up inside the coat's warmth. It smelled like woodsmoke and danger.

" Better?" Jack asked. Gwen inhaled deeply and felt safe despite the obvious danger just around the corner.

" Much."

There was a long, slightly awkward silence. Gwen stared out the window and tried to ignore the slowly passing time and her close proximity to Jack. There was something distant and lost in his expression, even if he didn't realize it. It made her want to reach over and pull him back into the present using any methods necessary.

" Jack." She whispered. He didn't seem to hear her, so she reached a tentative hand out and gently rubbed his shoulder.

" Yes, Gwen?" He asked, blinking several times as if being dragged to the present from very far away.

" Where do you go?" She asked suddenly. Jack turned towards her, eyes sparkling in the dim light. It disturbed her that someone so young-looking could be so old.

" Trust me, Gwen, you don't want to know."

But she was already captivated, falling quickly under his spell. Drunk on her intergalactic Casanova's charm, lost in his stare.

" The past, the future." Jack gave a light shrug. " Everywhere I've been, everything I've seen…it never leaves you, you know."

Gwen's hand found Jack's in the darkness. Their fingers interlaced almost naturally, and it occurred to her how well they fit together. The skin-on-skin contact broke the dam and Gwen curled against Jack's shoulder.

" It's getting late." Jack said. " If you want to sleep, I can wake you at midnight."

Gwen stifled a yawn and wondered how Jack had read her mind so well.

" I'll just rest my eyes for a bit." She said, not wanting to leave all the work to Jack.

" You Welsh." He replied. But before she knew what had happened, Gwen was lowering her head onto Jack's lap and closing her eyes. She felt him stroking her hair gently with one hand, and then she was asleep.

…

It didn't last long. Gwen jerked awake at the first noise she heard, which happened to be a voice crackling on the radio. It was Tosh.

" Guys, there's someone out there."

She and Jack were upright in a flash, locking and loading their guns and ready for action.

Gwen and Jack slowly exited the car and Gwen gasped a little as the freezing air hit her. She had left Jack's cumbersome uniform coat back in the SUV and goosebumps covered her arms.

_You're not alone_. She reminded herself. There was a monster out here. But there was Jack, too, sharing her darkness.

" Fifty yards to your right." Tosh's voice said in Gwen's earpiece. She and Jack nodded at eachother and moved to the right. There, in the semi-light of the moon, on the high windswept hill, stood a tall, pale creature. Easily seven feet, with the whitest skin Gwen had ever seen. Aside from the horrid fangs, she might have guessed it was a ghost.

" Gwen, get behind me." Jack ordered softly.

" No, Jack. I'm not a virgin, it won't take me-"

" Get behind me now!" Jack hissed, shoving her backwards. Disgruntled, Gwen fell into pace behind him. She didn't have any clue what they were planning on doing to the vampire once it noticed them. Her limited horror-story knowledge of the creatures extended to silver bullets and holy water.

Then the creature turned towards them, and a pair of red eyes bored into Gwen's skull. She raised her gun and fired at it. Jack shouted something that she didn't hear. And then there was a flash of light and the horrible _thing _had Jack pinned to the ground. There was a horrible noise like tearing flesh and in the half-moon there was so much blood.

" Get away!" Gwen screamed, firing two more rounds at the vampire. But the lead bullets just passed right through, burying themselves in the soft dirt on the other side of the creature. " Get away!"

A blinding light hit the hill, setting the dewy grass ablaze with silver fire. And then, as quickly as it had appeared, the vampire was gone.

" Jack!" Gwen cried, rushing to his side. Captain Jack Harkness lay spread eagle on the wet grass, blood seeping from two deep puncture wounds in his throat.

" Oh shit." She fell to her knees and leaned across Jack. He looked so pale in the semi-light and there was so much _blood _everywhere, spilling across the grass. She had seen him take a bullet to the forehead before and there had been less blood. This must have hit a major vein.

" Jack's down." She said to Tosh, but something was wrong and Tosh wasn't there anymore.

" Jack." She whispered. The blood wasn't flowing anymore, which she took to be a good sign. " Jack, please wake up."

He wasn't moving, wasn't breathing. The idea of Jack Harkness being dead scared Gwen more than she'd ever felt before.

" Oh, Jack." And she placed her lips on his and tried to breath life back into her fallen comrade. She applied fruitless pressure to his chest, and felt no heartbeat.

Then Jack stirred, hacking and coughing. Gwen, suddenly feeling drained, lay down next to him, seeking warmth from the only other living thing on the lonely hilltop. His arm slid around her and she buried her face in his rumpled shirtfront.

" Jack Harkness, for a man who can't die you're pretty damn good at coming close."

Jack turned to the side and their faces were inches apart.

" I'm good at a lot of things."

" Oh shut it, Jack." Gwen whispered. She knew that eventually they would have to move, get off this hilltop and back to their lives. Where she would sleep tonight, she didn't know. Risking going home to an angry Rhys was a gamble. And she had to admit, she had liked the sensation of waking up next to Jack.

After a while, the punctures in Jack's neck closed up and he and Gwen walked slowly back to the SUV. In the cold darkness her hands sought his and their fingers tangled together.

When they reached the Hub, Jack pulled her inside and didn't let go of her hand.

" I can't stay." Gwen told him, lying more to herself than to Jack. He pulled her flush against him, his arms encircling her waist.

" Just stay, won't you?" He flashed her a charming grin. " Please?"

_I won't fall for your charm, Jack. I won't be just another girl for you. _

" I can't." Gwen insisted, her voice barely above a whisper. She pulled away from Jack and headed towards the cog door. She stared straight ahead, eyes fixed on the door, but every particle of her being was dragging her backwards towards Jack Harkness.

She stopped walking. She didn't go forwards and she didn't turn around. She just stopped. A few seconds passed and she could feel Jack behind her, hands on her shoulders. She turned around to face him.

" Jack, I can't do this."

_I'm not cheating on Rhys again. _But she recalled the guilt that she had experienced during her brief fling with Owen. This…whatever it was, with Jack felt nothing like that. The shame was there but she could feel a spark too. A spark that was slowly burning into a fire.

" Who do you love, Gwen?" Jack probed gently. His eyes were burning into hers and she couldn't look away. " Who do you love?"

Gwen hesitated.

" You."

And then he kissed her.

**Sorry for the bad ending (again). I promise I will update tomorrow or the next day as I have final exams approaching and I will be very busy during this coming week. On the bright side, school is almost out! So I will have nothing to do but write fanfiction and watch Torchwood all day. Please tell me what you think! You know that your mouse is drifting towards that review button. **


	3. Chapter 3

At first, Gwen leaned into him. She could practically feel the sparks flying. God only knew how many nights she'd lain awake, dreaming of this moment. But something stopped her. Something felt wrong.

" Jack." She pushed him away and he stepped backwards, confusion apparent in his blue eyes.

" Is something wrong?" He asked, moving forwards. Gwen felt sick at the concern in his eyes. It was obvious how much he cared about her, and his worried stare only reminded her of the other man that seemed to share the same amount of love: Rhys.

**" **Yes." She said. "Jack, I can't do this. I'm sorry."

A wounded expression flashed across his face, and she could see it in his eyes.

" Gwen, how many times have you cheated on Rhys before? Huh? What about Owen?"

Anger roiled in her stomach. She had spent months, years even, beating herself up over the mistakes she had made in the past.

She knew that it was her own fault, but she hated it when Jack used those mistakes against her.

" I've made a lot of mistakes in the past, okay?" She snapped. " I'm not going to repeat them now."

" Is that what you told yourself while you were screwing Owen?" Jack snarled. Gwen felt the bottom of her stomach grow strangely light, as if she had suddenly been thrown into anti-gravity.

She couldn't say anything, because there was no defense for her actions.

" Screw you, Jack Harkness!" She yelled, slapping him across the face hard enough to leave a mark. _Stupid bastard is immortal anyway. _

Jack, who was obviously unhurt, just smirked.

" If you insist."

Gwen spat out a curse word and stormed from the Hub.

Outside, she found herself walking dazedly through the streets of Cardiff, chewing her thumbnail. It was after eleven and she didn't want to go home, but she had just basically kicked herself out of the Hub and had nowhere else to go. So she went home to Rhys.

She couldn't have picked a worse night. Rhys was drunk on whisky and raging like a bull.

" Where the hell have you been?" He demanded. Gwen gulped.

" At work...I had to finish up some paperwork..." It was a weak defense, one that she had used time and time again. And she was sure that Rhys would see right through it. He did.

" You're lying! You're sleeping that man-Jack! Your boss! You're screwing him, aren't you?"

" No." Gwen insisted. "No, I'm not."

Rhys backhanded her across the face so hard that her neck snapped backwards and stars winked before her eyes.

" Bitch." Rhys was screaming something about Gwen's cheating ways and she was stumbling out the door and stumbling down the hall and out into the street.

Outside, it was cold, just beginning to rain. A light mist coated her dark hair with silver and sprinkled the world with diamonds. Gwen wandered the streets of Cardiff for what seemed like hours before she found herself back at the one place she knew best-the Hub. She didn't know what had drawn her back there, to that place she had known best for so long. It was like a powerful magnet, drawing her back no matter how hard she tried to pull away. Or maybe it wasn't the Hub, she considered. Maybe it was the people in it. One person, to be exact...

**Sudden change of POVs, sorry. :) **

A loud whooping alerted Jack to someone's presence inside the Hub. He slowly put away the paperwork he had toiling over and rose from his desk. He half-hoped that it was Ianto or Tosh or Owen. As luck would have it, he recognized a small, dark figure in a black jacket. _Gwen. _

_" _You came back." He said, walking slowly down the stairs. Gwen turned her face towards him, towards the green light, and he saw an ugly bruise marring her pretty features. The red imprint of a hand was etched there on her pale skin. Something inside his chest rose and stirred, like a dragon waking from some long sleep.

" Who did that to you?" He asked quietly, hearing how dangerously low his voice was. Gwen faltered.

" No one. Um, it was a mistake coming here. I'm going to go now-" She turned to leave and he knew that she would indeed go back to that monster.

" No!" Jack grabbed her arms pressing her against the nearest wall in an effort to make her stay, to make her see the truth, that she belonged _here _with him. " You will not go back there, Gwen."

She squirmed softly in his hard grasp.

" Jack." She said softly, " Jack, you're hurting me."

And her voice was so quiet and calm and fragile but trusting that he released her and she crumpled like a marionette with the strings sliced. He held her close to him and realized how frail she was, like a tiny bird with delicate bones that allowed it to fly. He felt her chest heave as she sobbed and Jack realized that she was like a shadow, a little dark shadow who might slip away at any second and be lost amongst space and time. The thought scared him more than anything.

" Don't let me go, Jack." She whispered, her voice choked with tears. " Please."

Jack stroked her hair gently and whispered,

" I'll never let go, Gwen. I swear, I'll never let go."

**Okay, sorry for the reaaaaaallly cheesy ending. And everyone must read my friend's Pirates of the Carrabean story, her pen name is 'MaiseyIrvette' or something like that. Thanks for reading this! I think that this will be the end...what do you think? Please review! :D Love love love to you all...Maddie.**


End file.
